ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Fury (MLP)
The Night Fury is a Strike Class dragon that first appeared in the film. It was described as the "Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself". Toothless and Melody are currently Night Furies in the franchise. Physical Appearance Egg Night Fury eggs are oblong, almost similar to that of a chicken egg, and are smooth. In order to blend in with the night sky, they are jet black albeit with lighter blemishes. Hatchling to Adult The Night Fury is the fastest, smartest, and rarest of the known species of dragons, as Toothless and Melody might be the last known member of his species. It is medium-sized with a sleek, dark body with black scales and light body with black scales. It has faint lighter patterns similar to that of a manta ray. The Night Fury somewhat resembles an axolotl or a gecko in general appearance and has two pairs of wings with a shape similar to a bat, two mobile, ear-like appendages on the back of its head that show its mood and help it hear, as well as other pairs around their jaw depending on their age. They also have a pair of large, yellowish-green and lightish-blue, cat-like eyes and sharp retractable teeth. Unlike most dragon species, the Night Fury has a short neck and lacks any kind of horns. The dragon is about 26 feet in length. Male Night Furies have green eyes and black scales and female Night Furies have light blue eyes, light black scales and eyelashes. In flight, the Night Fury's wingspan is unrivaled, bearing approximately 48 feet, making it resemble some sort of jet plane. This allows it to fly faster, longer and further than any of the other dragon species. It uses tail fins on its tail to help steer and maneuver, similar to an airplane rudder. However, a Night Fury will be incapable of flying if one of these fins is missing or destroyed which shows that they are also used for ballast in flight. It is capable of taking flight from a standing start like a pigeon. "Alpha" Stage When the Night Fury's "Alpha" mode is unleashed, its spines, the ridge between its eyes, the inside of its mouth, and the nose glow translucent blue and pink, reminiscent of the blueish and pinkish plasma blasts it fires. Also, although this may just be natural video blurring, when Toothless and Melody fires shots, the now translucent blue parts and pink parts of their body glow a little brighter. And as Toothless and Melody fires probably the most powerful shot they has ever fired, they glows extremely bright- and slowly, the glow fades away after that. This only is known to happen with Toothless and Melody. Abilities Firepower : Main article: Fire Types The Night Fury has the ability to shoot bursts of purple-colored flames, which are composed of acetylene and oxygen. The blast was called a plasma blast by Hiccup since the TV Series. Plasma blasts explode directly upon impact, sometimes exploding in midair at higher altitudes because of the cut off oxygen supply. The Night Fury can fire at different levels of power, such as a blast weak enough to be deflected by a wooden shield, and a blast powerful enough to destroy an entire catapult tower. These blasts can be fired with pinpoint accuracy. The Night Fury also has the habit to light and warm up the place where it will sleep, as seen in the movie and the TV series. This fire isn't particularly strong, but is said to be incredibly hot, and can light up fireplaces, stoves and lamps. The flames and blasts are known as plasma because the heat created by the fire is hot enough to ionize gases produced by the flames. The fire has also been seen in a blue color and also to carry an electrical current. It can tone down its fire for different applications; for example, it can fire concussive blasts that can knock people off their feet (though not significantly harm them), while at the same time being able to destroy entire battlements with more powerful blasts. They can use fire to bend the bars of the training arena in Berk, and can also stun dragons with their fire. The Night Fury's plasma blast can sometimes be reflected off surfaces such as rock walls. They can use this as a tactic to take out fast moving objects in tight, narrow spaces. It was shown when Toothless fires a reflective blast to take out Starlight Glimmer and Windshear. A strange effect was discovered, that when the plasma blasts of a Night Fury and the lightning blasts of a Skrill meet head on, a massive explosion of a electrical plasmatic surge will form that can knock dragons from the sky. Dive-Bombing The Night Fury's main type of attack style is using a dive-bomb. Using their great speed, Night Furies fold their wings to create a streamlined, aerodynamic shape while they dive from the sky. At the last moment, they release a plasma blast at its target and open their wings to create drag and then lift off. The blast can then do destructive damage, as it has even been seen to knock Dramon to the ground. If a Night Fury does this at night, it remains completely camouflaged and blends in with the dark sky so its targets can't see it coming. Strength and Combat The Night Fury is also known to be very strong, even for a dragon of their size, being able to hold off Ponies in the first film. He can also fly while carrying the combined weight of Fluttershy, over 400 pounds. Toothless has also shown to push a Whispering Death head on, though he was charging from a low altitude, it still takes a strong force to push a Whispering Death to the ground. Toothless could also carry Hookfang (over 5,000 pounds) by his tail with the extra weight of Fluttershy. He also shown to struggled lifting Barf and Belch with extra weight of Fluttershy. In one of the TV series, Toothless used his tail to knock out two guards. In It's A Stryke, in the My Little Pony series, Toothless not only knocked back a Razorwhip with his tail, but also knocked a Triple Stryke onto the floor with a flip of his tail. Toothless is also a very strong and persistent fighter on the ground. He has easily taken out a Gronckle in a short amount of time, as well as holding his own with Monstrous Nightmares and Whispering Deaths. Even with the inability to fly, he is a capable fighter as shown in What Flies Beneath. He has proven against a Triple Stryke is one of the few dragons on the ground to be formidable opponent. Speed and Stealth The Night Fury is the fastest known dragon. It is said to reach speeds that break the sound barrier, however, the one known instance of this happening is in the My Little Pony series (right). This could, however, just be a visual effect and not actually breaking the sound barrier. The Night Fury's streamlined sleek-shaped body and massive powerful wings help it obtain a speed limit rivaling a real-life P-51 Mustang. Night Furies don't have sharp spikes or spines, instead, they have short and thin fin-like spines. The reason for this is because the short fin-shaped spines prevent greater air resistance than tall sharp spines. This gives the Night Fury a huge advantage in terms of speed. The Night Fury's jet black color and dark scales make it nearly impossible to spot in the night sky. The only warnings that it gives is the sound of the dive-bombing with a loaded blast, right before it attacks with a powerful plasma blast, as well as the stars disappearing behind it. The only way to spot a Night Fury flying at night is when it passes its flame-engulfed blast. Hiccup was able to shoot one down as it flew past a burned catapult tower that it just shot. In terms of speed, very few species of dragon seem to rival a Night Fury while in flight. Those that have been seen to be capable are the Skrill, Flightmare and Small Shadow. Agility The Night Fury is a incredibly agile dragon. Night Furies are able to dodge many blasts from dragons, arrows and catapults. They also have a very quick reaction to an opposing threat. On land, they are able to outrun and outmaneuver most other dragons and even being able to jump to and leap from various objects like trees or walls. In the 3rd and 4th series of My Little Pony Toothless never got hit once by a dragon root arrow due to his expert dodging and weaving. Night Furies tails are also of the main sources of their flight, and altering the tail can change its abilities. While the dragon's claws appear to simply be black extrusions of keratin, in truth they can actually flex on command and act as rudimentary fingers. In the movie, Toothless, along with all the Night Furies escapes from the Demony Attack by being able to flex his claws and secure his grip past the edge of the cove wall, enabling him to pull himself up. Senses Night Furies have an uncannily great sense of hearing and they are able to hear long distances, as proven by Toothless when he was able to hear his rider yelling from the Dragon Island. Night Furies have a good sense of smell from a certain distance until they lose track. It is able to fly at night and find its way. Night Furies have large eyes which give them excellent nocturnal vision as they are adapted to fly at night. However, their night vision is limited to a sufficient light source. They cannot see well in complete darkness, thus they will use echolocation, such as in a cave, or when their vision is restricted. Stamina and Endurance Night Furies, being excellent flyers in speed and agility, also have extremely high stamina, as Toothless has proven to fly many times without any break between in the TV Series. Night Furies are also shown to be quite tough, like all dragons. They can survive falls from the sky with fairly minor injuries as demonstrated in the first movie and the TV series. Also they can use their wings to repel weapons as also shown in the TV series where a bunch of arrows bounces off Toothless' wing. However, in the TV series when a Dragon Root arrow managed to hit Toothless but hits Fluttershy he seems to have a more severe reaction to it than the other dragons, being considerably weakened hours after the arrow was removed and only regaining his strength after being given a cure for the poisoning. Intelligence and Mimicry The Night Fury is extremely intelligent, surpassing all known dragon species. Toothless can almost completely understand everything said to him, he also can express human emotions. Night Furies also seem to be able to command other dragons to an extent, such as when he told the other dragons to back off when he was facing the Whispering Death. In Fluttershy's Family, Fluttershy and Toothless' friends are captured and imprisoned in Demon Island and Toothless was able to outsmart two Demon soldiers by himself by pretending to be unconscious and tricking them into freeing their mouth muzzle. Night Furies also seem to be one of the few dragons who attempts to show creativity. Toothless is also able to mimic Fluttershy's actions and can give expressions as responses. Echolocation In My Little Pony (2025 TV Series), episode "Fluttershy's Family", Toothless demonstrates the ability to use echolocation. When Night Furies are at locations where their visual sight is limited, making it dangerous to fly, they can use a special roar. This roar, visualized as a purple colored sound waves bounces off all objects and obstacles nearby and allows the dragon to avoid them, even in mid-flight. Unlike bats, this roar, or at least part of it, is still low enough to be within human hearing range; humans are able to hear the dragon using the roar. Night Furies can also use this method when they are trying to find an object in open areas where visibility is low, such as when Toothless was trying to locate the Snow Wraith in a snowstorm in episode "Return Of The Dragon Eye". This sound wave is in a sonic ringed shape, rather than a lined sound wave. Jaws Night Furies have incredible jaw strength. They can also retract their teeth, to avoid chipping and breaking when not in use. Another unconfirmed explanation is that the dragon would retract its teeth to protect them from the plasma blast if its jaws are restricted (the plasma being more dangerous than the lava, mist, smoke, or fire most dragons use). The retractable teeth is what earned Toothless in My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) his name. Swimming Night Furies are shown to be good swimmers as demonstrated by Toothless. He can swim at high speed and hold his breath for a while, but Night Furies do have a limit and will drown unless they have access to air, as evidenced in the first movie and several episodes. Secondary Spines/Flaps In the movie, Fluttershy hidden spines on Toothless' back, that even the dragon himself didn't know about, most likely because he lacked other Night Furies to show that feature to him. After that he is able to extend them at will. Those "flaps" are flat, leathery fins, placed in 'V' shape and extending from his back, to the end of tail. They gave him more maneuverability and control in flight. As Fluttershy was able to do this with the first Night Fury she'd ever met, there is probably a similar or equivalent ability in another dragon species. Dominance Display Night Furies are also shown to have a dominance display where they "charge" themselves which gives them stronger firepower. As they charge themselves, their plasma blasts' heat increases to its hottest potential. When this happens, their spines, from their nose to their tail tip, as well as their nose and mouth constantly glows blue and pink. Night Furies are only known to gain these abilities and uses this display when they challenge the current dragon alpha, or some very powerful force. When charged, Night Furies can also release the control Dramon has on other dragons. In the movie, Toothless and Melody could ignore Dramon as long as something covers his eyes and ears. After Toothless and Melody 'charges', they can no longer be hypnotized. This is only known to happen with toothless and melody. Weaknesses The Night Fury has no known unique weakness, making them one of the hardest dragons to combat. However, a Dragon Root arrow may cause more of a side effect as it can make the Night Fury very weak and vulnerable for long period of time, while other dragons will recover faster, as seen in "The Friend Of Discord". The large wings make them vulnerable to powerful sheering winds if they were to attempt a prolonged hover in such conditions, but this could be said of most dragons of the average wingspan. The dual tail fins on the Night Fury's tail allow it to remain stabilized in flight. If they are angry, they will be able to fly properly (though Toothless has been shown making short glides without Fluttershy, just not prolonged high-altitude flight). Otherwise they share all the weaknesses that the mane 6 have other species: they are allergic to eels, are poisoned by Blue Oleander flowers, react to Dragon Root, and are affected by the Grimora parasite. Behavior and Personality According to the Dragon Manual, the Night Fury is considered to be so aggressive that it is likened to the "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself". Night Furies are generally very aggressive to any form of threat they find, similar to how the other dragons treat the Ponies of Equestria. But they are also curious creatures that attempt to understand new things they observe and are intelligent enough to attempt to recreate the actions that they see. Night Furies, in comparison to most other dragons, are very capable of communicating, and seemingly understanding human speech: the best evidence of this is when Toothless makes a noise in agreement with Fluttershy regarding the fact that the Red Death can fly or when Fluttershy orders Toothless not to kill the Mane 5. They are, however, fiercely loyal and protective. Once a bond is formed, it is close to unbreakable. Toothless also does not have a very hard time getting his emotions noticed: for example, Toothless growled when Fluttershy stepped on his drawing, or snarled in disgust and fear when Fluttershy mentioned he put an eel in Toothless' dish. Toothless' pupils dilate when he is in a good mood, and narrow to slits when startled or aggressive. Their ears are also very expressive, constantly perking and dropping to signal their emotions and their opinions. Night Furies mainly resemble cats, dogs, and bats. Such behavior can be seen when Toothless licks himself, walks in a circle before laying down, and scratches himself just like cats do. Night Furies resemble bats because they hang themselves upside down, are nocturnal, and use some form of echolocation. They also resemble dogs because they are playful and very loyal when trained, and tries to understand what ponies are saying. In the film, Princess Celestia says that a Night Fury "'' steals food, shows itself, and misses." They occasionally hang and sleep upside down like a bat. Sometimes when they are getting ready to sleep, they singe the ground with their fiery breath, while walking in a circle, much like dogs and cats do before laying down. Training Training a Night Fury is very hard. However, Fluttershy was able to train his Night Fury Toothless without too much difficulty because Toothless could fly and caught Fluttershy and lands into the Dragon Island. A wild Night Fury will likely just fly away and ignore you unless you catch its interest (a good way to do that is with fish) or prevent its flight (like Fluttershy did, yet this method can lead to the trainer's death). It is preferable to catch it without hurting it (which is even harder than catching it, since no-one before Fluttershy has ever get caught by one). Another way is to find its egg and train it when it hatches. This is almost impossible since there is only one known Night Fury in the world, and finding another one would be a big discovery. Yet a third way is to nurse one back to health, then try and bond with it. The unfortunate truth is the entire species seems to be on the very brink of extinction, with Toothless being one of the very few the only members of this noble species left if he may not be the last of his kind. Night Furies are very reclusive and distrustful. If ever found, the first step to training it would be to gain its attention, as Fluttershy did by presenting it with fish and drawing him in dirt. Next, one has to gain its trust and show that you are of no threat which Hiccup had done by throwing away his blade. Like training most other dragons, training this dragon requires mutual respect and trust. After that, the good old method of strengthening a bond via placing a hand on his snout works best. According to the ''My Little Pony (2023 Video Game), training a Night Fury can be as simple as feeding the dragon Beef. In this game, there are multiple Night Furies and their favorite food is beef. Appearances My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) A Night Fury is seen attacking Old Vilage during a dragon raid during Princess Celestia's narration, letting out a blast and sending a watch tower to bits. In an attempt to prove himself, Fluttershy saw the Night Fury shrieking the sky. During the flight, the dragon flew into the Dragon Island. Fluttershy is caught by Night Fury the next day, it lands into the Dragon Island. Thus, after much thought, he sees the Night Fury. The Night Fury pounces on Fluttershy, and roars, much to Fluttershy's surprise, relaxes into a puppy-like sitting posture when Fluttershy discards it. Fluttershy reluctantly tilts her head and smiles, the dragon smiles back. Fluttershy names it, Toothless. Fluttershy warily as he holds out the fish. He accepts it, revealing his toothless mouth. But within a split second, he reveals the teeth Fluttershy makes his way to the dragon. Slowly, he reaches his hand out, and Toothless lays his head against it. Toothless makes himself comfortable at a spot, only to see Fluttershy beside him. he leaves to sleep. When he wakes up, he sees the pegasus drawing in the sand. Curious, he walks over and watches his figure in the sand in satisfaction before uprooting a tree and drawing Fluttershy. Fluttershy, in amazement, stands up and walks to Toothless. Toothless growls whenever Fluttershy steps onto his drawing. She and Toothless meets the female Night Fury, named Melody. They have two hatchlings, Shadow and Moonlight. The next day, Toothless and the Night Furies are flying into the sky, along with Fluttershy. The Mane 5, confronts her. Only to notice her dragon. After a shaky introduction, The Mane 5 runs away, only to be lifted up by Toothless and Fluttershy. Toothless, upset with her attitude, brings her for a wild ride, only slowing down when she apologised. They then go for what was dubbed as 'The Mane 6's First Flight'. When Spike was captured by Dramon and the Demonies, Toothless tells the Mane 6 that Spike was captured. The Mane 6 wears the Demony Armor. Fluttershy tells the Demony that the Night Fury was gone. Toothless shoots it, rescuing the others and Spike. Dramon throws his sword and hit Fluttershy, making her fall. Toothless plunges down into the flames to save Fluttershy, lifting him between his legs. The fog clears, and The Mane 5 stumbles around, finding their desperately. Seeing Toothless sad, Fluttershy laying on the ground, dead, Twilight Sparkle falls to his knees. Toothless then reveals Fluttershy with his tears, she opens her eyes, stands up. Twilight Sparkle thanks Toothless with tears in her eyes. The Mane 6 and their dragons looked back at Dramon, Anger, and the gems are glowing, killing Dramon and shattering into bones, they wears the Element Of Harmony, one has a crown and five have necklaces. Toothless, greets Fluttershy, who is surprised that she was in their house. Toothless looks up at Fluttershy's crown, much like his own. This formed a physical bond between the duo, and he and Fluttershy walk to the doorway, where they revealed that Equestria has allowed dragons on its grounds. They finally take off together, with the rest of the team, This Night Fury has since became one of the main characters and appeared in all other episodes, shorts and movies. Trivia * Toothless is a Night Fury, as Fluttershy said he has never seen another. Fluttershy also mentioned that he may not be the last of his kind. Although a comment she made about never having seen one so close implies she might have seen another from a distance she befriended him. However, she may have simply seen Toothless himself from a distance. Twilight Sparkle also believed Night Furies were extinct, as she says that she "thought she is gone for good", further indicating that Toothless is the Night Fury in existence. * Although Night Furies seem to be on the brink of extinction (due to fact that Toothless is the only known one), the exact cause of this endangerment to the species is unknown, it's extremely unlikely that ponies are the cause, as the only advice the Book Of Dragons has towards Night Furies is to "run, hide and pray it doesn't find you". * Another explanation for the Night Furies' rarity might be that they are not native to the Barbaric Archipalego, nor the Edge. * It is also likely that Night Furies are solitary and have wide ranges, with only one in each territory, and Toothless' (when he was still wild) covered up most of Equestria's surrounding archipelago. * While the Night Fury is clearly adapted to hunting and flying in darkness, Toothless is mostly active during the day. It is likely he adapted to diurnalism to match his activities to the Ponies and spend more time with Fluttershy. * When a Night Fury is about to fire on an unsuspecting target(s), you can hear it charge and ready itself for the attack. Villagers take that opportunity to prepare themselves for the worst. Because of that opportunity, Fluttershy was able to figure out if Toothless was about to attack, locate her, and take her down. * According to the School of Dragons ''website, Night Furies shoot lightning. This could explain why their shots are called plasma blasts as fire and lightning are both examples of plasma, a state of matter, which is the form of high-energy ionized gas. * The Night Fury is the symbol for the Strike Class, and if you look closely the symbol only has two tail fins (suggesting that Toothless is the individual depicted). * The game says Night Furies don't like fish, despite them liking fish in other media. * They are the fastest fliers of the dragon world, but according to the Dragonpedia, Typhoomerangs and Triple Strykes can be just as fast. ** Also, in Thunder Skrill' the Skrill was shown to travel up a lightning bolt towards the clouds at an insane speed, it appeared to travel faster than any dragon seen before. However the official stats on Dragonpedia say otherwise (It is possible the stats are incorrect due to several other inconsistencies). * The Night Fury is the crest of the Equestria Dragon Training Academy. * The Night Fury's rounded conical face, large almond-shaped eyes and wide mouth containing peg-like teeth resemble that of the alien experiment Stitch from the Disney film ''Lilo and Stitch. * There is a lot of uncertainty about their shot limit, even if some sources and even Hiccup himself in one episode states that his limit is 6, that fact might not be entirely true as even in original movie, in final fight, he was able to give more than 10 shots, with 7 full powered ones in quite quick succession, this may be because the Night Fury is able to reload its shots quickly. * Due to the fact that Night Furies eat fish it can be deduced that Night Furies live near large bodies of water. * At the end of "This Is A Flightmare", the Night Fury is seen as a center of some code. This could mean many things, and possibly that a Night Fury is extremely important to the Dragon Eye in some way, or that it's just connected to finding Dragon Eye lenses in some way. References External Links Gallery Night Fury/GalleryCategory:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Category:Night Fury Category:Non-Fanon Category:Dragons